


Ocean Dive

by diasthedeathknight



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: A Titan being adorable, Eliksni child, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gift Giving, M/M, selfmade robes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25089088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diasthedeathknight/pseuds/diasthedeathknight
Summary: Oceans are deep and filled with a lot of treasures and secrets that only reveal themself to those that are not afraid to go dive for them.Sebas is one of the few that is not afraid to jump headfirst into the dark waters to be there for anyone who might need him.
Relationships: Lacuna-4/Sebas
Comments: 7
Kudos: 4





	Ocean Dive

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first commission, written for the lovely Aussassin123, I hope you like this work and enjoy reading it^^

Oceans are deep and there is a treasure hidden inside them, often not seen by the people that are not willing to dive into those oceans and explore the depths.

Just like the light paints a pattern in the ocean, the light was dancing over his gray skin, swirling around in a soft slow pattern. Today was a very relaxed day and he just came back from a small patrol outside of the City, his black armor plates shimmering like polished obsidian and the orange highlights glowing like little beams of sunlight between dark clouds.

Sebas took off his helmet as soon as he entered the apartment complex he was living in, it was a multiple story building and quite a few Guardians lived in here. He remembered that Sentis had assigned him the new living space after he told the Warlock that he doesn't have a space to live in and Sentis then searched together with him for a more fitting apartment.

Sebas was a bit scared to ask the stoic commander if he had any expertise with searching for such a building, as he could see a few apartments that Sentis had marked underneath those he had shown him. And they were all too big to be housing only one Guardian.

He didn't know much about the private life of the former Praxic Warlock, but he had heard the rumors that others from the Praxic Order hat muttered, that he was seeing someone, that that was the reason why he left the Praxic Order and that he shouldn't let himself get corrupted by whoever he was seeing.

Sebas didn't interfere in whatever was going on in Sentis' personal life, as Sentis was not only the new commander of the Nightshade Corps, he was now a part of, but also because he valued privacy.

Some thought that just because he was a Titan all he could do was punch things and shoot at things. He didn't correct them because he knew that it was a stigma that never would go away. Everyone would see the Titans just as bullet firing apes that had more muscle than brain.

That they were the ones who build the walls, that they were the ones creating new weapons, all of that seemed to fly over their heads. He hated it and so he had put on a mask, acting though when he was outside and on duty or in the Crucible.

But deep down Sebas cared about others, he wanted to make others smile and to be there for them.

A sharp mechanical sobbing noise interrupted his thoughts and he stops mid-step, foot still raised to take the next set of stairs upwards. He carefully lowers down his foot and then turns into the direction that the noise is coming from. He never heard any Exo cry, but that mechanical sobbing can just be produced from the mechanical voice-box that an Exo had. It came out of one of the apartments and he knew that a Guardian was living in there.

Being immortal had some positive points, but also a lot of negative points. And some were hit by that a bit harder than others. Since Sebas was always someone who had a soft heart, he moved over to the apartment door and knocked on it, forgetting the massive strength that he had so he was staring at a hole he knocked inside the door, blinking at it he started at the small hole before he sighed and punched through the door, grabbing the handle and opening the door from the inside, basically breaking it out of the frame.

Then he entered the apartment and walked through an empty-looking hallway, passing by a small library that was stocked with a few books, some titles he recognized because he liked to read some of them himself and owned a few of the books that were standing in the dark wood shelf's, but some of them he didn't recognize.

The Titan followed the sounds of the mechanical sobbing and soon he stumbled upon the source. An Exo Warlock curled up underneath a very soft looking blanket, hugging himself and hiding its face in the blanket. Clearly he wasn't paying any attention to his surroundings or he would've looked at Sebas the moment he would've broken into his apartment, maybe even shot him in the head for it.

Carefully he kneels next to the Warlock, placing a hand softly on the shaking shoulder, his silver eyes glowing a bit brighter as he asks: “Do you need anything?”

The Exo jolts and looks up at him, green optics flickering, before he rushes forward, wrapping his arms around Sebas torso, burying his face inside the neck of the Awoken Titan, body shaking with silent sobs.

Sebas blinks and then smiles softly, before he takes the blanket that was shoved off the shoulders as the Exo rushed forward like that, gently placing it back on their shoulders before he hugs them, pulling them close to his body.

“Shhhh...it is okay. Everything will be alright”, he whispers softly, gently stroking the back of the shaking Exo, who lets out a few more sobs.

“Let it all out little one”, he then says with a soft-spoken voice, the gentle shimmer on his cheeks brightening as the light swirls more actively over his skin like something disturbed the gentle waves of light over his body.

“How about we move you to a more comfortable spot?”, he suggests after a few minutes as the sobs of the Exo have died down. The only response is a weak nod from the Warlock.

Sebas smiles and then gently picks the Guardian up, carrying him bridal style out of the living room.

“Where is your bedroom?”, he then asks with a soft voice, the left hand of the Exo shakes a bit as he points to an open door on the right.

“You need anything else? Food? Someone, to cuddle with? Or do you just want to talk to me about what happened?”, he asks the Warlock as he enters the bedroom, gently placing them down in the bed, then he carefully pulls the boots from the feet of the Guardian, so the bed isn't going to be dirty from the dirt that is on the soles, placing the boots next to the bed as he sits down next to the Warlock, looking at him.

In the Darkness his silver eyes shimmer like a set of stars and the silver shimmer of the light on his skin looks now even more like a pattern that one would see at the ocean floor if they were diving in shallow waters.

“Can you...stay with me...?”, the mechanical voice cracks a few times and static makes it almost impossible to make out the words, but Sebas understands them, as he has taken care of so many Exos that were suffering from all kinds of problems.

“I can do that”, he says and with a soft blue shimmer, his armor is gone, leaving him only in the blue bodysuit that every Titan wears underneath their armor. It is either blue or black, depending on what suit the Titan wears.

He then crawls into the bed of the Warlock, wrapping his arms around them and pulling them into his large muscular body to provide them with at least a bit of comfort.

“You...want to talk about it? Talking helps”, he then offers the Warlock, who cuddles into him and a weak nod is the only indicator he gets before the Warlock starts talking.

“I...was at the Tower...coming back from a patrol in the Outskirts of the City. A few of...the citizens saw me and...thanked me for saving them in the Red War...for pulling their friends out of the debris, but it also...reminded me of the people I couldn't safe...of...of Master Ives...I couldn't...I...I could've done something...! I...his death...he...”

Sebas gently tightens the hug, pulling the Warlock closer to himself.

“Shhhh. Yes, you could've saved him, but that is in the past. You...can't change the past, unfortunately. Not without the Sundial and I think Osiris destroyed the prototype he had. I know it is...hard to lose someone, but if you ever need someone to talk to, I am here for you”, he gently strokes over to the back of the Warlock, having turned on his back and pulled the Exo on his body so he was now laying on top of it.

The Exo for the first time looks up at him and then his dull green optics brighten as he stares into his silver eyes.

“You...are an Awoken...”

Sebas smiles at that statement and gently pets the back of the Warlock.

“Yes, I am. My name is Sebas and yours?”

“L-Lacuna-4”, the Warlock introduces himself.

The Titan smiles warm and then looks out of the door, a faint blush showing on his gray cheeks.

“I fear you need a new door, Lacuna”

“Why?”

“I uhm...I punched a hole in it and tore it out of its hinges”, Sebas confesses and the Warlock jumps up from him, running out of the bedroom and into the hallway.

Sighing Sebas gets up himself and follows the Warlock out in the hallway, who stares at his broken door and then back to Sebas.

“H-How...?”

“I...am strong so when I don't pay attention to my actions I...tend to break things. Amanda can attest to that as she has to fix up my broken Sparrows and ship controls on a regular basis because I tend to break both when I am not careful”, the Titan admits and Lacuna lets out an irritated huff before he looks at Sebas.

“You'll pay for a replacement”

“Of course, no question there. I can even make you a new door if you want. Would just need you to pick out the wood and I would assemble it real quick in my workshop”

“You have a workshop?”, surprise echoes in the mechanical voice and Sebas chuckles amused before he nods.

“Yes, I have a workshop. Two actually. On in my apartment and the other one at the Hangar”, he answers the question.

Green optics glow brighter as the Warlock tilts his head, interested now.

“Titans have...workshops?”, he asks, sounding a bit confused.

“Some have those, yeah. How else do you think we are building these weapons? And I am not only building weapons, I craft things too. That is how I make money asides from my fieldwork with the Nightshade Corps”, the Titan explains to him with an amused smirk on his face.

“So...you want a new door?”

“Would be very nice, yeah. I don't want people to just be able to...barge into my apartment”

“Sorry...”, Sebas felt shame burn on his cheeks at the tone and words the Warlock used.

“Don't be sorry about that. You were only...why did you barge into my apartment like that actually?”, Lacuna crossed his arms in front of his chest, looking at Sebas with a slightly tilted head.

“I heard your muffled sobs through the door and I...well...I wanted to make sure you were alright. Being a Guardian can take its toll on someone and not everyone has someone to talk to them when that happens”, Sebas answers truthfully and Lacuna looks with a surprised expression at him.

“Why...would you do that for someone you never met before?”

“Because I am not a cold block of ice who has no sympathy. I know how it is to lose people you care about. I...lost my father a few months ago and...well...he was a great Titan and he was always there for the people that were alone and had no one to talk about. And your apartment also looked like you were mostly alone so...yeah. I want people to be safe and to have someone they can talk to about their problems, to be someone to hold them and to calm them down or to simply let them vent. The Crucible might be neat but it is not a good place to vent. The enemy team will never care about the shitty day you had. All they care about is the loot and the easy kills. I have yet to meet one single Guardian in the Crucible who is in there to support others”

“That...I didn't expect a Titan to say this actually”, Lacuna tells him and Sebas chuckles softly, then he smiles at the Warlock and points upwards at the ceiling.

“My apartment is only one story up, we could go there since your door is...well...broken and I maybe have something for you that'll cheer you up a bit”, he then offers and the Exo nods, before he walks into the apartment, probably to grab his boots.  
Sebas doesn't care that he is only wearing his bodysuit and that his feet are naked, the cold stone is actually very soothing against his bare feet and he loves the feeling of the flat cold surface.

“Alright, Mr. Titan, lead the way”

He nearly jolts as he hears the voice of the Exo behind him, and he can feel the amusement of his Ghost jolt through him like it was his own.

“Well then, follow me, Mr. Warlock”, he replies and the following mechanical laughter causes the light pattern on his skin to swirl around like crazy, the pattern itself looked like a large swarm of fishes swim through the water, disturbing the slow flow of water with their fast movements and he can feel warmth surge up inside him along with a very deep urge to protect that laughter. To shield it and to burn it in his memory so he'll never forget it.

His feet move towards the stairs and he looks over his shoulder, silver eyes glowing softly as he spots the Warlock, wearing some simple robes and his set of boots that he took of the feet a few moments ago. No weapons were anywhere to see on his body, but he knew that every Guardian was a walking weapon and that their ghosts could materialize any weapon they had stored inside their Vault or inside their Inventory or Ship into their hands in a matter of seconds. And also every Guardian had his own light that they could weaponize and some of the Grenades were impossible to just power through as they would simply obliterate their bodies and leave almost nothing behind but a few charred remains of their body.

Sebas smiled softly as the door of his own apartment came into view as they both turned around the corner of the staircase, and he simply sprinted up the last few steps, his feet nearly cracking the concrete underneath him as he came to a halt in front of his door, that had several marks and metal scrap on it was he fixed it from accidentally damaging it when he opened it.

“You sure are strong”, the Warlock said as they stepped next to him, looking over the door with their green optics.

“But I like the look of your door. It tells an interesting story”

Sebas shivered and inhaled deeply before he opened the door, smiling warmly as he could hear the clatter inside of claws skittering over the floor and then he caught the small Eliksni in his arms, letting out a series of soft chirps as the Eliksni child started chirping happily, four arms wrapped around Sebas body and their blue eyes glowing bright with happiness.

“W-Wha....?”, Lacuna stared at the small Eliksni in Sebas arms and the Titan chuckled softly.

“Lacuna? Meet Nasciz. He is....well...I found him outside in the wild and I couldn't just leave him outside there to die. So I asked Zavala and he was fine with it, as long as I take the full responsibility for anything that happens to him. Nasciz? That is Lacuna-4. Be nice to him, yeah?”

Four blue eyes looked at Lacuna and the Eliksni let go of Sebas, crawled onto his shoulder and looked at Lacuna, sniffing the air, before he let out a low chirp, jumping off Sebas shoulder and skittering back inside the apartment and down the hallway.

Sebas chuckles softly and then tells Lacuna: “He'll warm up to you. I normally take him with me on my patrols, but he broke one of his arms on the last patrol and so I let him stay here, eat ice-cream and watch some TV. He really loves the cook-shows”

The Titan then enters the apartment and Lacuna follows him down the hallway, only five doors are here, and all of them have claw marks on them.

“He likes to mark every new door I've installed so I at some point just gave up and let him sharp his claws at the doors. I think I have to get him one of those trees you get for your cat”, Sebas tells him and then opens a door that leads into a slightly bigger room, tools are scattered everywhere and Sebas mutters a bit embarrassed: “I am sorry for the mess. Seems Nasciz got in here and played with the tools a bit while I was away”

“It is okay”, Lacuna tells him and observes the room, it is surprisingly clean for a workshop and he can spot a workbench in one corner and a few several other supplies and larger power tools used to create all kinds of things, but no furnace.

“You...don't have a furnace to melt the metal?”, he asks Sebas, and the Titan chuckles, before he holds up his hand and produces a small amount of golden sol-flames.

“Why would I need that when I have my light? It is good training for me anyways and I love messing around with sol and arc energy”, the Awoken answers him, light pattern swirling with excitement as he steps over to one of the racks that he keeps a few items on. Gently taking a piece of fabric off the rack, he turns around to Lacuna and then smiles warmly at him.

“I saw that your Robe has a few tears and holes in it. How about...those?”, he then gently lays the Lux Robes over Lacuna's shoulders, who blinks and grabs the fabric, staring down at the Robes, before he looks up to Sebas.

“You...made those...?”, he asks him and Sebas nods.

“Yup. Made 'em myself after purchasing the blueprints for them from Eververse and promising her to deliver a batch of them to her so she can sell 'em to other Warlocks. You like them?”

“I...love them!”

“Good, keep them. Now... where did I put that wood I had?”

Before Sebas can turn around again, Lacuna rushes forward, the robes fall from his shoulders and on the ground, arms wrap tight around Sebas' body as he is pulled into a hug.

“Thank you”

“You are welcome, Lacuna”

“I...never forgave me for...not confessing my feelings to...Master Ives but...I think I am ready to...move on now...thank you”

Sebas smiles and then wraps his arms around the torso of the Warlock, pulling them into his warm body.

“It is never easy to lose those we love, but I am here for you. How about we start making you a door?”

Lacuna laughs and then looks up to Sebas, green optics burning brighter than before and if Exo's could smile, Lacuna would be smiling right now.

“I would like that”


End file.
